


Coconut Shy

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Domestic Fluff, Iron Husbands, M/M, Mentioned Thor - Freeform, Science Bros, Soulmate-Identifying Tastes, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: In which Tony can't stop tasting coconuts and Bruce complains about Thor's Twinkie bar addiction."You should go up to him and say: 'we're staging an intervention!'""But Tony-""And he'll probably go: 'I can quit whenever I want!' And then you have to show him some tough love and tell him he can't.""Tony I'm not-""It's the only way man!"





	Coconut Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Rated Teen for swearing.
> 
> DEDICATED TO THE AMAZING AND WONDERFUL ANAGP WHO THE ENTIRE SOULMATE/FRIENDAVERSARY STACK IS DEDICATED TO!!! HAPPY FRIENDAVERSARY :D!!
> 
> Characterization is probably off. An AU where soulmates are able to taste what the other is tasting. This specific soulmate AU idea is a bit of an adjustment to an AU idea by @booklovergirl01 on tumblr, and so you can check out the whole idea right here on their page if you click on the link below:
> 
> https://booklovergirl01.tumblr.com/post/161163990123/soulmate-au-where
> 
> Also, extra notes:  
> -Tony and Rhodey are soulmates (only neither of them know it)  
> -Bruce and Thor are soulmates  
> -Also, Tony absolutely despises coconuts whereas Rhodey adores them. 
> 
> Again, to AnaGP, HAPPY FRIENDAVERSARY!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Ew. Ew ew ew ew ew ew.

Coconut. Ew.

"Bleh." Tony sticks his tongue out in disgust, his stomach pressing in as he feels he's about to hurl. It was a known fact that you could taste whatever it was your soulmate could when they were eating. It didn't matter if you'd met them yet, you just could.

Tony began to sprawl out onto the couch, rolling around the cushiony surface while groaning. Whoever his soulmate was, they had a horrible taste in food.

"Tony what are you doing?"

However Tony just continued to roll around, as if expecting Bruce to immediately pick up on his predicament. And apparently he did. "Ugh. You're soulmate's eating crappy food again?"

"Coconuts, Brucie. Fucking..." Tony leaned off the side of the couch, gagging downwards at the floor. "Fucking coconuts- oh my word they're eating _more_!"

Bruce stood concerned as Tony fell onto the carpet, pausing momentarily. However he resumed rolling soon after. Bruce sighed. "Don't you think you might be...overreacting, a bit?"

Tony looked up at his friend mortified. He did not. "Bruce, there is no such thing as overreacting about _bad food_!"

"Oh I beg to differ-"

Though Bruce was cut short as a throw pillow was, well, _thrown_ at him--no pun intended.--Albeit, he'd caught it with a lack of effort, but the fact that Tony had even thought to throw anything at him was just adding to his point. "Tony, it's just a taste."

"Just a taste? Just, a _taste_?" Tony shook his head with...disappointment? "Oh, Bruce. You poor, naive man."

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Tony stood to pat him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

"Tony, you know I have the same problems you do-"

"Hush." Tony's finger was forced onto Bruce's lips. "It's ok Bruce. You don't have to understand everything despite being a scientist-"

"But I do understand everythi-"

"No, Brucie, you don't."

And then there was a pause.

And then Tony dramatically fainted onto the floor, only to continue rolling around like a fish washed onto the shore. Bruce had the urge to step on him.

"Do you have _any idea_ what kind of food _Thor_ eats? I mean, what _normal_ human being eats that many Twinkie bars?!"

"Ok, first off," Tony's rolling act came to a halt as the man sat up. "I'm pretty sure he's a _god_ , not a normal person, Bruce."

"Point taken-"

"Secondly, at least he eats _Twinkie bars_! And at least those taste _good_!"

Bruce groaned. "Not after you've had to taste them at _every hour_."

"But-"

"Of every _day_."

"Ok, but-"

"Of every _year_ , Tony! Do you know how many hours that is? That's eight thousand seven hundred sixty hours filled with the taste of Twinkie bars- _in a year_!"

Tony redid the math to check. He scoffed. "Oh come on, man. I mean, Thor's gotta sleep right? There's no way he's eating them twenty-four hours a day-"

"He's a god, Tony. Not a _normal person_."

Tony puffed his cheeks at the fact Bruce had used his own words against him. It was funny how the most timid of the Avengers was the best at sassing others. Bruce sighed again. "And when he _does_ sleep, he ends up 'sleep eating'."

"But _you're asleep_! How can you taste what he eats if-"

"Because if Thor can 'sleep _eat_ ' at every hour, then I can 'sleep _taste_ ', at every hour."

Bruce made a hand gesture as if to point out how obvious this all was. Tony had to admit, it was not.

"Wow. That's sad."

"I know."

"You should tell him."

"But he's so happy when he eats them!"

Tony choked abruptly on a laugh before he began a fit on the floor. "Oh-Oh my _god_! _Seriously_? Bruce! Bruce, buddy! Oh my _word_ you're so damn _cheesy_!"

Tony now appeared to be in the midst of suffocating on the floor, and Bruce could only roll his eyes as his face flushed red.

"Ha, well joke's on you because Thor _likes_ cheesy."

But Tony's laughter pressed on. It was almost like he'd forgotten all about the disgusting taste of coconut from his soulm-

"Hey guys."

The two turned to look at Rhodes at the doorway.

"Hey James."

"Afternoon, Platypus!"

Rhodey waved happily at the two, choosing to ignore the fact that Tony was spread out over the carpet, and that Bruce was currently holding a throw pillow for...some reason.

"Hey, Rhodey where were you for the last hour? I thought you said you were just going out to the supermarket."

"Oh, yeah." Rhodey lifted the groceries in his right hand. "I just took a quick stop at that bakery nearby, and you wouldn't believe what they had!"

"What?"

"Ooh did you get some for me?"

Rhodey chuckled. "No Tony. It was coconut macaroons, I knew you wouldn't like them."

The two men in the living room froze. " _Coconut_?"

"Yup. I bought some for myself, actually. I've been eating them on my way home." Rhodey set the groceries down on the floor.

"So, what have you two been up to?"


End file.
